1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to content composition technology for a terminal supporting Rich Media Service. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for adaptively composing a scene using Rich Media Service contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication markets are continuously required to produce new services through recombination and/or integration of the existing technologies. In this regard, today, the communication and broadcasting technologies are developing to offer a Rich Media Service through broadcast terminals such as TV and also communication devices (hereinafter referred to as “terminals”).
Lightweight Application Scene Representation (LASeR) has been adopted as an international standard for providing the Rich Media Service. LASeR may provide services that enable free representations of various multimedia and interactions with users, using a variety of elements such as scene description, video, audio, images, fonts, and metadata. In addition, LASeR technology can multiplex and synchronize Elementary Streams (ESs) of various media and minimize its complexity using a Simple Aggregation Format (SAF).
Along the recent trend of the communication technologies, a network model is possible in which different types of terminals are connected over a single network, e.g., with the convergence of networks, such as Digital Video Broadcasting-Convergence of Broadcasting and Mobile Service (DVB-CBMS) or Internet Protocol TV (IPTV). In a service model in which a single integration service provider manages a network formed by wire/wireless convergence, the same service can be provided to terminals regardless of their types. In this business model, particularly in a broadcast service model, a single broadcast stream is simultaneously transmitted to terminals having different display sizes, performances, and characteristics. Therefore, when the same Rich Media service is provided to multiple terminals having different characteristics. Consequently, when receiving the broadcast contents, the same LASeR contents are provided to the terminals, which range from a terminal with a large screen (e.g., TV) to a terminal with a small screen (e.g., mobile phone).
However, a terminal with a small screen, which has received a scene optimized for a large screen size such as TV, may have difficulties in securing available resources for a broadcast service contents and should compose a scene, which is excessively complex compared with that for an actual screen size of the terminal, for example.